


Looking for Peace

by AmazingKaylee



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingKaylee/pseuds/AmazingKaylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Spencer go back to his apartment to watch a movie after getting back from a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Peace

You glance over to the clock hanging on the wall of Spencer Reid's apartment. He had invited you to come over and watch a movie to unwind after getting back from a particularly rough kidnapping case. After the movie ended, you began to discuss different aspects of the plot and characters. As the night stretched on, your conversation flowed into different topics until you eventually began telling Spencer about your family and what led you to the BAU. This led to him telling you his fondest memories of his mother and the path that led him to the same team. 

You glance up to see that the clock reads 2 am. How have you been sitting here, chatting on Spencer's couch for 4 hours past the ending of the movie? You had been so invested in his words, studying the emotions in his eyes, getting to know him better by sharing stories of the paths that brought you together that you didn't realize the passage of time. 

"Wow, no way we've been sitting here this long. It's already 2 in the morning. How am I going to drag myself out of bed in a few hours for work? I better get home." You stand up and stretch, your limbs welcoming the opportunity to release the stiffness from sitting curled up in the same position all evening. 

Spencer looks up, seeming as surprised as you at how quickly the time has gone. He seems a bit flustered and studies his clasped hands. "Well you could just stay here. I mean, I know I live closer to the office than you and you already have clothes in your go bag and you could just take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch so I won't bother you." 

"Oh, it's so sweet of you to offer Spencer but I don't wanna force you out onto your couch. I can just go home."

Keeping his head down, he nods and simply says, "ok." He stays sitting in the same spot, staring intensely at his hands, as if he's internally debating something. You pick up your bag and walk to the door before his internal dialogue seems to make a decision. 

"What I'm trying to say is that I'd like for you to stay. Sometimes it's lonely here and after cases like this it's especially hard to turn off my brain and sleep and I just thought it might be easier if you were here. Being with you, just sitting and talking tonight, it's helped me feel more at peace than I have in a while and I'd like to keep that feeling a little longer, at least through the rest of tonight, if you would be ok with it, of course." Spencer looks up at you, brown eyes piercing your own. 

Speechless, you stare back at him for a few moments, heart beating a little faster and your mind reeling at his unexpected confession of vulnerability. 

Your silence seems to unnerve him as he quickly begins speaking again, "I'm so sorry, please forget everything I said. It's stupid. I'm being weird, as usual, and you probably just want to get home and stop listening to me talk so you can rest. I'm so sorry. It's fine. I understand. I'll walk you to your car."

You slowly walk towards him and place your hand on his arm. "No, wait, Spencer, it's ok. I actually have trouble sleeping too. The cases with children always affect me the most and I, uh, I actually think it would be nice to stay here tonight. Like you said, if I stay here, I'll get more rest before work, and your company would definitely help keep the nightmares at bay." You look at him with a small smile and let go of his arm. "I'll just go change into some pjs. But don't worry about your bed. I can sleep on the couch just fine. I'm shorter than you anyway, so I know it'd be easier for me to sleep on it than you with those long legs of yours."

You go into the bathroom and get ready for bed. When you come back out, Spencer has set out some spare sheets and a warm fuzzy blanket for you. Immediately wrapping yourself in the soft comfort of the blanket, you sit on the couch, patting the spot beside you. "Could we sit just for a few more minutes before you go to bed?" 

Spencer clears his throat. "Sure, of course," he says, sitting on the far edge of the couch, but turning his body to face you. "Is there anything you wanted to talk about that's bothering you or keeping you from sleeping?" he asks.

"Not specifically, but like you said, being with someone else instead of at home alone is already helpful. Just sitting here with you, doing nothing-it's soothing." You scoot over closer to Spencer, leaning over to put your head on his shoulder. "I just don't want to be alone quite yet."

Spencer looks down at you, unsure of what to do with his arms, first putting his elbow on the back of the couch to hold his own head, then stretching it across the back of the couch, before finally laying it to rest across your shoulders, pulling you in a little closer. After a few minutes of sitting this way in silence, Spencer's other arm comes up to wrap itself around you, his chin resting on the top of your head as he holds you, protecting the both of you from the haunting thoughts of the evil lurking around every corner. You feel your eyelids growing heavy and whisper a quick "thank you" as you allow your eyes to close. The last thing you remember is the feeling of soft lips pressing into your hair as you doze off to a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
